shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight 1: The Trio
Townspeople1: Hey, did you hear? Townspeople2: Hear what? Townpeople1: One of the slaves that escaped years ago is hear on this island right now! He even has a bounty on him already! Magnus Octavian! Townspeople2: What?! What’s he doing on a small island like this?! This is bad! We have to alert the Marines! Townpeople1: Baka! Of course the Marines already know about it. Why do you think they’re everywhere around town today. Everywhere in the marketplace in the small town plaza, people were talking about Magnus’ appearance in town. But someone else is also part of their gossip. Townspeople3: Even though Magnus is here, we got nothing to fear. I heard that the famous bounty hunter Leonardo Helios is here! Townspeople4: Really?! Phew~ That’s a relief to here. Honestly, these Marines aren’t really that competent. ???: What?! Who dares to call us incompetent? I am the great Marine captain Blueberry! I have taken down dozens of pirates with these bare hands! Townspeople5: You destroy a lot of things while capturing them! Townspeople6: Hell, you don’t even capture half of them! They run away while you’re busy laughing and gloating! Townspeople7: Plus they were only weaklings! Magnus isn’t someone to take lightly! Blueberry: Shut up!! *blushes in embarrassment* I can take on any pirate even this low life called Magnus! As Blueberry said that, the townspeople ran away. Blueberry noticed a large shadow coming up from behind him. Blueberry turned around and his face bumped into the hard abs of a large, dark-skinned man. ???: Are you Blueberry, the captain of this town’s Marine base? Blueberry felt immense fear from the man standing in front of him. His knees were shaking and he could barely stand. Blueberry: W-w-w-w-who w-wants to k-know? ???: I’m Magnus! The one you just called a low life! Blueberry: I’m sorry Magnus-sama! *bows on his knees* Please forgive me. All the townspeople: How weak! Magnus: Get up. I got some business with you. Blueberry looked up from his groveling position and clasped his hands together. Blueberry: Please don’t kill me! I’m sorry! *cries* Magnus: Tch! Whatever. As Magnus was walking away, Blueberry reached into his pockets and put on brass knuckles. He stood up and jumped at Magnus. Blueberry *thinking*: Fool! You fell for my famous Grovel and Live Trick! Now die! Blueberry put all of his strength into his punch and punched Magnus in the back of his head. Magnus didn’t even flinch and stopped walking. Townspeople8: Incredible! He didn’t even flinch from a punch that can break boulders! Blueberry landed on the ground in shock and began sweating furiously. He slowly backed away from Magnus. Magnus turned around. Magnus: Huh? Did a mosquito just bite me? Blueberry: Y-yeah! That’s right! A mosquito bit you! Without a second’s hesitation, Magnus punched Blueberry so hard in the torso that he sent Blueberry flying across town through dozens of buildings. Marines: Captain!! Townspeople9: H-he defeated captain Blueberry in one hit. I-incredble… Magnus: Don’t take me for an idiot, you dumbass. I only came to this island to challenge you to a match after hearing stories of your strength from some pirates I met. But then again, I should’ve known you were weak if those weak pirates managed to get away from you. All the Marines in the town plaza took out their weapons and prepared to attack Magnus all at once. Magnus: You all want to take me on? Bring it! Magnus smiled evilly and prepared to fight back. He got started flexing his biceps on both arms and then stopped. He looked up on a rooftop and noticed a swordsman sitting on top of it. He has long hair and is wearing a yukata. Townspeople10: I-it’s Leonardo Helios! The famous bounty hunter! Magnus looked at him seriously for a minute and then his expression changed. Magnus: Cut your hair, you hippie! Leonardo got angry but tried to remain calm and composed. Several townspeople *thinking*: He’s angry… He jumped down from the roof and walked towards Magnus until he stood about 10 feet from him. Leonardo: Magnus Octavian. 50,000,000. Prepare to meet your end by my sword. Marines, let me handle this. I might even give credit to your captain Blueberry over there. Magnus: Finally! A strong opponent! Magnus turned around and punched a Marine into the ground. He took the sword from his hands. Magnus: Let’s dance! Magnus and Leonardo charged at each other. A shockwave formed when their swords clashed. Magnus’ sword broke when they clashed but dodged the following strike from Leonardo. He looked at a Marine and then at his sword. The Marine dropped the sword and ran in fear. Magnus grabbed the sword. Leonardo: You sure you can adopt to a sword, Magnus? You’d rather fight with your fists, no? Magnus: Heh! I can fight with both! I just wished that I don’t have to fight with a cheap saber like this. Magnus looked around and glared at every single Marine using a sword. They all dropped their swords and ran away in fear. Magnus: There we go. The two charged at each other again and continually clashed swords. Neither of them backing down and neither of them had gotten hit yet. Magnus’ swords kept breaking and he had to grab a new one each time. They kept going at it for another 5 minutes until the two noticed a powerful presence from above. They both stopped and looked up. The townspeople saw a shadow from the sky becoming bigger and bigger and they all looked up to see what it is. A ship was flying down from the sky and was hovering above the town plaza. Blueberry saw it from afar, looked at it with shock, and then laid down pretending not to see it, so he can avoid unnecessary fighting later. A young man walked to the front of the ship. He had white hair and was wearing baggy pants and a white shirt. His more noticeable feature are the pair of wings on his back. He looked down at the town plaza and looked at both Magnus and Leonardo. ???: You two! You are strong! I like that! Join my pirate crew! Category:Generalzer0 Category:Angel (Series) Category:Stories